Drunken Love
by Foton Soul
Summary: Oneshot of my story, "The Shadow of Yuma". While Gauche is recovering from the side effects of an injected drug, Droite has to help take care of him. Little does she know that Gauche is harboring a secret. Hinted Proctorshipping!


**Drunken Love**

**Hey guys! I have whipped up a pairing for you! Hee hee hee... I always enjoy writing Zexal fics... By the way, I DO NOT own Zexal!  
**

* * *

"Drrroooiitte…. Can you get me… More ginger ale?" slurred a drunk Gauche in Droite's D-Gazer.

Droite moaned as she responded, "I'll be right there."

"Thaaannk yoouu, Drooiitte," said a intoxicated Gauche.

As the Butterfly Duelist ended the cl on her D-Gazer, she fell back into her chair. She laid her arms behind her in exasperation and sighed, "How did I get stuck in this mess? Wait…. It was all because of that Kurai boy!"

A few weeks ago, a boy that looked **EXACTLY** like Yuma had somehow drugged Gauche, Dr. Faker, and Mr. Heartland, except she wasn't injected with any drugs. So far, Faker and Heartland had recovered from the side effects of the drug: Vision impairness, motion sickness, drunkenness, strange illusions. Unfortunatlely, Gauche was taking a long time to recover from the drug. He was suffering mostly from drunkenness and strange illusions.

Droite went to the kitchen and poured what was the fifth glass of ginger ale. "I swear, if Gauche is actually recovered from the drug and is pretending to still be sick, he and I are going to have a long talk," muttered the violet-haired woman.

After the glass was poured, Droite made a beeline towards Gauche's room. Once she reached her destination, she yelled through the door, "Gauche, are you in here?"

"Yeeeahhh…." came the response from a drunk Gauche. "Coomme innnn…."

For some reason, Droite didn't seem to regret opening the mahogany door in front of her. As she pushed the door open, she found Gauche half-asleep in bed. The dark-haired man laid in bed in consciousness. He held his head up as he looked at Droite. In Gauche's mind, the woman in standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman out of every woman on Earth.

"Droite…. There you are…." moaned Gauche. "Ginger ale…. I like it…"

"You do," responded Droite, bringing the drink to the half-intoxicated man. She found a coaster and placed the drink onto the drink holder on Gauche's lamp table.

Once Gauche saw the icy cold glass of ginger ale on his lamp table, his arm shook a little as he attempted to reach for the glass. Before his hand even reached it, Droite quickly reacted by snatching the glass and carefully placed it into the the man's hand.

"I don't want to be cleaning up a broken glass, that's all," said Droite, proceeding to a chair by Gauche's bed. She then asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Gauche nodded, "Yes. Droite… Can you come here? I need to tell you something very important…"

The woman complied and rose from her seat. She came to Gauche's side of the bed and stood by him. "Yes, what is it that is so important?" inquired Droite.

The red-headed man took a deep breath. As best as he could speak (without the slurring), he finally gained the courage to talk. He looked into Droite's beautiful hazel eyes. They were the same lovely shade as a peach, but Droite was more beautiful than any fruit or women in the world. I'm not hiding my feelings anymore, it's time I told Droite how I really feel! thought a determined Gauche. Alright, here goes!

"Droite, when I first met you, I always thought you cared more about Kaito because of Haruto…. But over time, I realized you actually care about both of us equally, even thought I can be a pain at times," confessed Gauche, gripping Droite's hand tightly.

Suddenly, a feeling entered Droite's mind, and it was a good one. For some reason, every single bad thought in the Butterfly Duelist's mind had washed away, just by Gauche's presence. She felt her heart race after she listened to every homer word Gauche had said to her. Slightly blushing, Droite finally said, "Do you really mean that you like me?….. I am glad, because I like you too…." She then tightened her grip around Gauche's hand. "I don't want you to leave me."

To Droite's surprise, Gauche chuckled. "Are you kidding? I could never leave you!" He then paused for a moment. " Do you remember when that boy that looked **EXACTLY** like Yuma infiltrated Heartlad Tower?"

Droite nodded. "Yes, I think his name was Kurai. That brat slugged me in the face, before he trapped us in a freaking small cage with Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland."

Sighing deeply, Gauche continued to speak. "I challenged Kurai to a duel because he hurt you. I felt so enraged that I got myself drugged by him. I did it for you, Droite, because no one hurts my partner. I clearly remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Gauche suddenly felt his sleep shatter as he jumped at the sound of the noise. "Huh? Wha? Droite, what was that sound?" he said in a sleepy tone._

_"I'm not sure, we better go see what it is," replied Droite monotonously, "and wake up, you're NOT in bed. We've got work to do."_

_Gauche stretched and yawned, "Ah, you always spoil everything."_

_The two adults scurried down the hallway. They descended into the elevator to ground level. Quickly, they ran to the front door. The knocking was still going on._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Alright, we're coming! Quit banging on the stupid door!" snapped an irritated Droite. She grabbed the door handle and angrily swung it open. "What do you-"_

_BAM!_

_Droite tumbled backwards as she had received a nasty punch in the face for a greeting. Gauche quickly moved to Droite's side and caught her before she fell onto the ground. He worriedly examined Droite's wound. A small bruise was starting to form around her left eye. The woman felt herself going unconscious, and she slowly lowered her head into Gauche's chest._

_Gauche, on the other hand, felt his anger boil. He carefully set Droite by a column, then he matched angrily towards the front door. He swung the door open, and to his surprise, who he had found was…._

_"Yuma?" shouted a surprised Gauche. He pointed his finger angrily towards the boy, while noticing he had a sack slung over his shoulder. "What the hell was that for? You like to hit women for fun now? Droite didn't deserve to be hit by a punk like you!"_

_Kurai shrugged sarcastically. "Tsk, Tsk, Gauche, you never learn, do you? Droite is simply a lowly worm, compared to you. You, on the other hand, are an even bigger worm than I had expected." The boy's back faced Gauche as he turned around. He carefully reached into his front jacket pockets as he slowly placed a syringe inside it._

_Gauche took a step forward towards Kurai. "And just what do you think you're doing? If you even think of leaving, don't count on it!"_

_"Why don't we settle this with a duel?" proposed Kurai. He carefully set down his burlap sack behind him, making sure his 'cargo' wasn't damaged. He faced Gauche with an expression unfamiliar to the red-headed man._

_"Let's duel, Gauche. I'm ready when you are," said Kurai, readying his D-Pad._

_Gauche growled in response. He readied his D-Pad as well. "You'll pay for hurting Droite in the first place, Yuma."_

_"DUEL!" shouted both males._

_"DUEL GAZER, SET!"_

_Gauche's eye changed as a red D-Gazer tattoo formed around his left eye, changing his purple eye color to a murky yellow color._

_To Gauche's surprise, a yellow D-Gazer tattoo formed around his opponent's eye, which changed his pure red eye to a emerald green color._

_"Since when did Yuma get a D-Gazer tattoo? That doesn't seem right!" thought Gauche. "But, I can't be worrying about that! I'm doing this for Droite!"_

_Kurai then said, "Let me show you what I'm made of!"_

_"D-PAD, SET!"_

_"AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED," said a computer-generated voice._

_Now, Kurai and Gauche stared at each other as they readied their decks for the duel. Gauche scowled at the boy in front of him. "Droite, I… I will beat Yuma for you!"_

_Kurai, on the other hand, smirked. "Does this man honestly think he can beat me? Well, I'll have to prove him wrong, thanks to this Number card! Let's see what this baby can do!"_

_Both Duelists were now ready for the duel to begin._

_"DUEL!" shouted Kurai and Gauche._

* * *

Droite had a concerned look on her face as she listened to her partner re-tell his story. "What happened after that? He didn't hurt you…. Did he?" she asked in concern.

Gauche sighed, "I lost, and that little jerk drugged me. I felt like I had failed to save you, Droite. I was so focused on avenging you, I did an XYZ Summon for Heroic Champion Excalibur, only to realize that Kurai did the same thing, but he had a Number!"

"A Number?" said a surprised Droite.

"Yeah, apparently, his Number could steal every Attack Point from any monster on my side of the field with 2000 or more Attack Points. Excalibur was the only monster legible for that rule, so his monster absorbed all of my monster's Attack Points and creamed me."

* * *

_"AUUUGGGGHHH!"_

_Gauche landed on the ground with a THUD after Kurai's monster had directly attacked him. He groaned in defeat as the augmented reality disintegrated, which made his D-Gazer tattoo disintegrate as well._

_"Ha ha ha! You call yourself a Duelist? Your Heroic Champion Excalibur could barely even touch my Number!" mocked Kurai. He reached into his deck and pulled out a black Duel Monsters card. "Once per turn, my monster can discard one of it's own Overlay units and steal half of ALL of your monsters' attack points!"_

_Kurai slowly approached Gauche as he carefully reached into his back pocket, only to reveal a tiny needle in his hand behind his back._

_The beefy man growled as he struggled to stand up due to how rough 'Yuma' was to him during their duel. "You may have hurt Droite, but that doesn't mean that I can't-"_

_"You'll what? Hurt me? Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do? Squirt me with a water gun?" jeered Kurai._

_Gauche immediately lost his temper. That boy had teased him enough! It was about time he learned that hitting Droite wasn't fine! "Shut the hell up, Yuma! I thought you were better than this, but look at yourself! You're just a delinquent, a freak!" he snapped, placing a lot of emphasis on 'freak.'_

_Suddenly, Kurai became very enraged. His mind started racing._

* * *

_Images of kids teasing and taunting Kurai flashed in his mind. They all pointed at him as they all shouted to him:_

**_"Freak!"_**

**_"What a stain!"_**

* * *

_Back in the real world, Gauche noticed something about 'Yuma' was different about him. The boy in front of him had his back facing him. He could see that 'Yuma' was clenching his fists angrily and he could hear growling. Gauche slowly took a step forward as he held his arm out._

_"Y-Yuma?" he said nervously._

_Kurai turned around and he appeared very enraged. His eyes were even more dilated with anger than before. Some of his teeth became partially sharp, which made Gauche slightly frightened._

_**"No one calls me a freak! No one! You idiot, you'll be sorry you ever called me a freak!"** snapped a furious Kurai._

_The boy ran right into Gauche and knocked him onto the ground. Gauche trie to fight back, but 'Yuma' was stronger than him, which was unusual to him._

_"Yuma! Stop this!" said Gauche, as he was attempting to pry 'Yuma' off of his body._

_Kurai forcibly held down Gauche's head with one hand as he used his other hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a syringe, and it was very sharp like any typical needle._

_Gauche looked at the needle above him. "What are you doing? You little-" Suddenly, Gauche felt 'Yuma' jab the syringe into his neck. Slowly, the man started to lose consciousness, and he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Finally, he blacked out._

* * *

"Gauche…." said Droite, gripping her partner's hand even tighter. "You did all of that… For me?"

The man nodded, "I did, because no one touches you like that. I was so angry when that boy hit you, I felt like I wanted to protect you. I didn't care if I would get drugged, I did it for you." He slowly pulled Droite closer to him, and the woman complied. "I really mean it when I said I like you. I want to be more than just partners guarding Faker and Heartland. What I'm trying to say is-"

"You want me to be your girl?" finished Droite, jumping onto the bed. A small smile spread on her face. She pulled her face close to Gauche. "Of course I'll be your girl, if you'll be willing to be my man," she said slyly.

Gauche grinned mischievously. "Oh, hell yeah!"

He placed his hands around Droite's face, while the woman did the same thing to Gauche. Both adults stared endlessly into each other's eyes. Not one sound made their eyes leave from gazing into each other's face. Slowly, Gauche and Droite pulled both of their faces close together. As they did so, their lips connected together. It felt like the best thing in the world to them. Everything slowly washed away as they connected with each other. Droite placed her arms around Gauche's shoulders, increasing her kissing. Gauche did the same thing, and he felt like this was the best thing to happen to him. As the kiss slowly died down, Gauche and Droite separated from each other.

"That…. Was amazing," said Droite, feeling no regret. She placed her hands around her partner's. "I love you, Gauche. I want to be by your side, and I never want to leave you."

Gauche smiled, "Droite, I could never like another woman, because you are the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I love you forever and ever."

* * *

Later that night, as the moon rose, Gauche and Droite connected their lips together, not letting go of each other.

**FIN.**


End file.
